Games of chance have become quite popular. The surfeit of game shows on television attest to the popularity of games that are characterized by unpredictable outcomes. Other games, such as Keno, are currently quite popular in gambling casinos. In that game, numbers are chosen bingo style from a hopper. Television variations of that game are based on moving number coded games pieces, such a horses, as related numbered pieces are withdrawn from a hopper. A primary deficiency of such games is that one or more players can endure the entire game without their horses ever moving forward. At a very early stage of the game, the player can lose interest as his horse has no chance of winning.
Therefore, there has been a need for a game of chance in which all of the players can experience movement and hence excitement. The game should produce one winner only, but each player should feel that he has a chance to win at all times.